


You Probably Should Of Gone When They Asked You To

by sinful (amythyst)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Lady Reader, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Deepthroating, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fucked senseless, Fucking Body Parts Not Meant To Be Fucked, Heat Cycle (Of Sorts), Magical Cum, Moresomes, Morning After, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Lusttale, OOC characters, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing, Though It Certainly Reads Like That At Times, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: You don't even remember how you got there. All you knew is despite the freezing temperatures, your body washot, and every fallen snowflake seemed to sizzle away on your skin. You found yourself perched on a wooden platform, your skirt riding up over your thighs, and breasts swollen against your top. Your soaked panties became more so as they dropped onto the fallen snow. Your leg was up, your fingers were between your lower lips, and your pink core was exposed against the elements, steam rising in wanton call. You didn't know what had gotten into you, nor what you were even doing. All you knew is you wanted to touch yourself ... no, more than that, you wanted someone,anyoneto touch you. You tweaked your swollen pearl between your forefinger and thumb, and a moan toreviolentlyfrom your throat. You'd barely touched yourself, and already you were panting.Alreadyon the edge. At your ministrations, liquid dripped from your core, painting the edge of the platform. All you could think was,Please...You had parted your lips for the world in question - and monsters gave the answer.





	You Probably Should Of Gone When They Asked You To

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Smut smut smutty smut. That's all this is. Well ... there may be some plot, but it's a little hard to see through all that cum. :D
> 
> (Minimally editted and unbeta'd.)
> 
> Enjoy!~

You don't even remember how you got there. All you knew is despite the freezing temperatures, your body was **hot** , and every fallen snowflake seemed to sizzle away on your skin. You found yourself perched on a wooden platform, your skirt riding up over your thighs, and breasts swollen against your top. Your soaked panties, became more so as they dropped onto the fallen snow. Your leg was up, your fingers were between your lower lips, and your pink core was exposed against the elements, steam rising in wanton call. You didn't know what had gotten into you, nor what you were even doing. All you knew is you wanted to touch yourself ... no, more than that, you wanted someone, **anyone** to touch you. You tweaked your swollen pearl between your forefinger and thumb, and a moan tore **violently** from your throat. You'd barely touched yourself, and already you were panting. **Already** on the edge. At your ministrations, liquid dripped from your core, painting the edge of the platform. All you could think was, ** _Please..._**

 

"heh. kid. you sure know how to give one hell of a wake up call, huh?"

 

Your vision was hazy, but there was Sans, not more than a couple of feet away from you. His hand was on the crotch of his pants, an unfamiliar blue glow strained against it.

 

You felt part of your mind shut down, as your face flushed hotly. You lustfully drawled out," _ **Saaaaaansssss ....**_ ", your hips giving a provocative buck at his presence.

 

He shuddered visibly, **and** audibly as his bones clacked. A singular eyelight in his sockets shone a pulsating bright blue. " **shit** kid ..."

 

" _Oh **human**_ ... what have you gotten yourself _into?"_

 

You slowly rolled your head around, and saw Papyrus looking down at you with a similar oscillating orange eyelight, filled with unfamiliar hunger.

 

" ** _Papy ....._** " You whined yearningly, as though in pain. Your fingers squished obscenely against your wet folds and clit, and your back arched responsively.

 

Papyrus did next what you'd never expected of him. " **Fuck ...** ", he **cursed**.

 

You didn't have much time to think about it though, as you heard numerous footsteps in the distance, quickly coming nearer. Instead of eliciting fear as it should of, it enticed **excitement**. That familiar word _ **Please**_ , rung stronger in your mind. You felt something answer your unspoken plea, as something hot pressed against your cunt that was decidedly **not** your fingers, and you cried out, " **Yeeees...!!** " Your hips jerked, and pushed your needy cunt against whatever it was, seeking penetration. " **Please please _pleeeease_** .. **.** " You panted, your tongue hanging lewdly half-way out of your mouth, more dog-like than human.

 

You felt something wrap around your back and chest, and a twin pressure against both your breasts.

 

"hold 'er still, won't ya bro? this is gonna be .... a **chore** , otherwise." Sans chuckled mirthlessly.

 

You felt a boney chin drop down onto your neck. "Oh yes, and we know how you all **hate** that." Papyrus' sarcasm was more cutting than usual, but his voice dropped an octave for you, and hot breath brushed against your ear, "Since we came out here, all the way for you Human, you had better **be good**."

 

You shuddered. You felt zero desire to rebel against that clear order. Even if you did, Papyrus was doing a fine job of holding you down, bony fingers pressed into your soft globes of flesh, and tips flying lightly against your nipples, in a near-painful tease.

 

The next thing you knew, Sans had your legs over his shoulders, and that blue glow from earlier, you could now clearly see, was in an unmistakable shape of a cock. Thick, long, oddly bumpy ... and **pulsating**. Your pussy **wept** in anticipation.

 

Sans, ever the gentleman, didn't keep you waiting for long. He sunk his full length into you in one fell swoop, only giving a small grunt once the tip of it brushed against your cervix.

 

Instead of being in pain at the sudden intrusion however, you felt all-encompassing **ecstasy**. You'd masturbated many times before, and had several partners in your life, but this was as though your pussy had been designed for him and him **alone** , and it felt _**glorious**_ ...

 

" _Pleeeease Sans ... **pleeeease ...**_ " You brought one of your hands that had been supporting you up to your mouth, the desire to bite into something too strong. You needn't fear collapsing though, as Papyrus still held you up with ease.

 

"Yeah Sans ... why don't you give it to her ... ?" You heard a familiar voice, with a tag of dark laughter.

 

"don't rush me Ears ... " Sans growled darkly right back. "would love to see you keep it together in this same position ..." You felt his arms tighten around your legs.

 

"Heh ... I certainly wouldn't mind being in your position ..."

 

Then you felt a lash of intense unfamiliar magic and a yip from somebody not too far away.

 

"All right! All right! First come first serve ... sheesh ... ", and that somebody was stepping back with their tail between their legs ... literally _or_ metaphorically.

 

Suddenly you found yourself empty, and your mind went into a near unreasonable panic. " _ **Noooooo...!!!**_ "

 

That was followed by a long string of curses, not from yourself. " **heh** .. heh heh .. don't worry kid ... i promise. you called me out here," Sans flattened his hand against your stomach, "and i fully intend to **show you a good time.** " Just as soon as he had pulled away, he rammed his cock back into you, sparking a familiar pleasurable friction and making your screams of panic transform into rapture. And he ... didn't ... _**stop**_.

 

All you felt for a long time was an insane firey pressure as Sans drove his cock, over and over, into your oversensitive cunt. He kept a steady, yet firm pace, that felt like it was painting your body with electricity, and it was drawing you wild. Despite your poor battered hand, any pain was easily overwhelmed - however you felt bony digits pulled the abuse appendage away from your mouth and press his own against your lips.

 

One, firm command, was whispered in your ear. " **Bite.** " You didn't dare disobey. You bit down fervently on the chalk white bones, looking more like a bitch in heat, than anything remotely resembling human. Your mind was nearly gone, and with each stroke of Sans' cock your sanity was being chiseled away.

 

Suddenly Sans' sped up, his pace turning erratic, and the otherwise quieter skeleton began making the most devious and delicious of noises. Then he hammered his cock right up against your cervix and you felt ... **_ooooh_**.

 

White shone from behind your eyelids. Your pussy clenched around his pulsing cock, as he filled you with a hot fluid you couldn't get enough of. It sent sparks all through your body, from head to toe - concentrated in your core for one spectacular show.

 

... You completely lost focus of the world - so much you didn't realize your head was being turned, or that the hands on your legs weren't Sans' anymore.

 

The next thing you knew a red, raw cock was in your mouth, swiftly pushing across your tongue and teasing your throat. It was unexpected, and it tasted so _strong_ ... and you couldn't help but think you'd hate this on a normal day. But this was anything but a normal day, and your tongue was wriggling underneath that fucker like it was the best candy you have ever tasted. Your moans vibrated against the swollen appendage, and you heard another monster, probably the one mouth fucking you, curse.

 

No amount of mouth fucking could compare though when the feel of something hot weigh against your cunt again. You tore your face away from the cock with an audible pop! and cried out in salacious need.

 

"Tch ... patience ... patience ..." Indeed. Instead of the anticipated pierce, this new cock, different and yet oddly similar to the last, was slipping through your folds teasingly. "I finally have you where I want you human ... and I **fully** intend to take complete advantage of it." He, no, **Papyrus** , ran the head of his cock across your clit, and the bright lights behind your eyes multiplied. You moaned out deviantly, longingly. You felt like your pleasure, already overwhelming, had tripled.

 

You barely acknowledged some mild grumbling from above, and it was followed by a sharp voice you'd never heard from the enthusiastic skeleton monster. "Don't blame **me** for **your** lack lusterness."  You heard a jagged growl and before you knew it your head was being forcefully pulled back to where it was before, the swollen cock from before stuffed your mouth, and more than teasing your throat, it was nearly pushing into it. You swallowed, because besides your fervent tongue wriggling, that's all else you **could** do. The back of your throat collapsed on his cock head and he gave a deep, guttural moan.

 

Things only took a turn for the worse ... or the better, depending on how you look at it, because Papyrus had finally had enough of teasing you, and swiftly jammed his cock into you. It felt just as big as Sans', though as it pushed against your cervix, perhaps just a bit longer. You didn't have long to think about it as he began to thrust into you, the feel and speed of his cock driving you ballistic, just as Sans' had. Yet, as much as you wanted to concentrate on the euphoric feeling, you simply couldn't. Your face fuck had turned into a throat fuck. You had barely a second to breath through your nose, before you felt fur press against you face, nearing smothering you. What followed was a liquid that rushed down your gullet. Instead being disgusted though ... you found ... it was ... _**delicious.**_ Enough so that even as the monster tried to pull away, you continued sucked on it like quickly shrinking appendage it held the blood of life.

 

"F-fuck!!"

 

Of course, you did finally lose the previous treasure, (though with some effort). With his lose though, you were free to fill the air with urgent and lascivious cries. **"Please ... Please, more! More!!"** You jerked your hips in time with Papyrus', and while he was lasting longer than Sans' had, his pace was quickly becoming chaotic.

 

It took only a couple more strokes and, "Ahhhh!!" he grunted and spilled his molten seed inside of you.

 

Your body lit up again, and you nearly cried it felt **so _good_**. Some still reasonable part of you realized you had both Sans' and Papyrus' inside you, and the rest of your brain nearly shut down.

 

As Papyrus pulled away, however, you felt multiple people bear down on you.

 

And then all hell broke lose.

 

As no inch of you went untouched.

 

Your mouth was swiftly crammed with another cock, and you felt another ram into your pussy for sloppy thirds. Fingers from your free hand were pulled away, and being squeezed and pressed against wet, needy folds. Without a second thought you squeezed and scissored through them, much to their delight. You felt a thick, slippery cock begin to pump between your tits. But your mind finally broke when you felt a tongue poke at your asshole, and you lost all conscious thought.

 

Every part of you was touched, used, and abused. Your mouth, your pussy, your tits, your fingers - your neck, your hair, your lovehandles, your ass. Every inch, both inside and out, that could be painted and cum and juices were. Female or male, it didn't matter. You ate your fair share of pussy, as much as swallowed up cock. Your pussy had been fucked so many times you had lost count. All the cum intermingled, and seeped out of every fuckable hole, overflowing. Your orgasms overlapped one after another on each other, until you couldn't tell where one stopped and another began. Your body had been painted in bright, slimy and sticky colors that danced on your skin, and made you feel like you were kissed by the gods.

 

At some point, you **... just ... stopped ... thinking ...**

 

**...**

**.......**

**................**

 

* * *

 

 

***The next morning.**

 

You woke to the sound of chirping birds, signalling the start of the day. You were always so eager to get up in the morning, not unlike one of your "roommates", and yet ... "ow ..." Your whole body **ached**. You felt like you'd be trampled by a herd elephants - both inside and out.

 

"hey ... uh ... don't strain yourself, kiddo."

 

It even hurt to open your eyes. _What the hell?_ But still you did, and there was Sans, standing in the middle of your bedroom, looking guilty as a sinner in church. "Sans ....?"

 

"OH! GOOD! HUMAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!!"

 

 _Oh. Oh no, myears_. You cringed at your other roommate's volume.

 

"Oops ... uh, I'm very, **very, _very,_** _very   _sorry human."

 

You had never heard Papyrus so ... reticent. You knew it could just be about his volume, though you had discussed his decibel level before. No ... they both looked ... _extremely_  guilty, and _extremely_  uncomfortable.

 

As you sat up in bed, you felt the ache in your body center specifically on your pussy and ... _Oh_. Your face went blank, as all the memories from last night came flooding back. Your shoulders slackened in abject horror, as each one of them replayed, one ... by ... one ... in **crystal** clarity. _What ... the ... **hell ....?**_

 

One thing was certain, there was no ... absolutely NO way you could look at either of your roommates at the moment, and you briefly debated ... just ... sliding back underneath the covers - and staying there - **forever**. Instead you settled for staring a hole into the pillow on your lap. "Oh ... my god ..." **_Nope. Not good enough_.** You crushed your face into the pillow. _It had to be a dream. It **had** to of been some sort of fever dream._ It's true you had a mild (unspoken) crush on both of the skeleton brothers, but ... ** _HOLY SHIT_** , _the rest of it?_

 

Then you heard a familiar "Ahem" - that was Papyrus imitating a cough. "Er ... Human ... are you all right?"

 

 _No. No I'm not._  You thought, and you were never going to **be** all right. **_Oh my fucking god._** You buried your face deeper in the soft cushion.

 

"heh ... well, we _did_ try to warn you ..."

 

 **THAT** made you tear the pillow from the face, to stare at Sans in accusing disbelief, despite the intense red color in your cheeks. _"_ _ **HOW???? WHEN???????**_ _"_

 

He cringed slightly at your volume, and scratched nervously at his neck bones, looking even more sheepish now. "well ... uh ... we had been trying to get you to visit waterfall ... for a while."

 

" **Waterfall?** " You parroted back stupidly - and then you remembered. Well - yes, they HAD been trying to get you to visit the new area, but you found yourself unwilling to leave the town, for whatever reason. It had nothing to do with developing feelings for the brother. Don't be absurd. _So_ , despite your roommate's insistence, and despite their enthusiasm about 'how great it was!' - you brushed it off. You could always go later. It's not like the barrier was going anywhere. But no. No, you were incredibly not fine. With any of this. "Explain." You nearly stared a hole straight through him, which was funny, because already was a skeleton.

 

"there's ... uh ... um ... well, you remember that whole ...monsters being chased back underneath the ground by humans ... thing? the, uh, war and all ..."

 

You tilted your head in utter confusion, but also ire, because **_what the fuck did that have to do with anything???_**

 

At the look of your face, Sans' choked up. " **gah** \- no, papyrus, bro you take this. i ... i just **can't.** " And then Sans pulled his hood tight around his face, tying it for the first time you had seen, and you could only just barely see a blue color spread over his cheek bones.

 

So, you turned to Papyrus questioningly. " **Well?** "

 

"Eheh ... well - it turns out we've been underground for so long, a lot of us forgot, or some of us never learned, the original, yet unspoken, issue that many humans had with us ... "

 

"That ... is?"

 

You had never seen Papyrus look so sheepish, or so red in the cheek bones. " ......Intermingling ...."

 

You squinted in thought - and then it hit you like a ton of bricks. _Oh. **Oh.** But, still ..._

 

"Uh ... a couple of times a year, humans and monsters would sort of ... have a solstice of sorts? And uhh ... well ...,"

 

"yesterday was the peak of one of them." Sans finally contributed.

 

"Er, yes ... you see, we felt it coming up, and while we weren't completely sure what this dreaded feeling was ... we, uh, knew we had to try to get you away from the town ... for just a bit ...... er ... from what I remember, it wasn't really all that bad before. It actually has some quite helpful soul enhancing effects! But uhhh .... well, the problem is ... you, uh, are the only human around here ... so ..."

 

"I had a magically induced orgy." You stated flatly.

 

They both cringed.

 

" **Oh my god.** **I had a magically induced orgy.** " You dug your face into your hands.

 

"But ... uh ... it's not all bad, human! You're probably feeling very balanced right now!!"

 

" **OUT!!** " You threw the pillow in their general direction, and they both yipped in alarm. " **OUT!** **OUT _OUT_ _OUT!_** _!_ "

 

They both yelled out their apologies at you, but headed your words and left your bedroom as quickly as possible.

 

When the door finally and firmly shut behind them, you briefly considered letting it stay shut - **forever**. Because _**jesus** tap dancing **christ**_ ...

 

It was one thing to have your mild feelings towards the brothers consummated like that ... _but everyone else?_ You felt like dying. Your face was so hot you felt like you had stuck your head right into Grillby's chest. And then you remembered he was probably there too AND YOUR EMBARRASSMENT CAME BACK 10 FOLD, _OH MY FUCKING GOD_ ... ... ... but yes, despite the hot flush over your body, you really _did_ feel balanced. Though it would be _incredibly_  difficult to discount what needed to be done to _lead_ that state. How were you going to face the townies again? ... _Yeah. **No.**_ You laid back down, threw the covers over your head, and you stayed there. For a  **exceedingly**  long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course you did finally get up. You did also finally talk with the brother - and the villagers - who weren't so much phased, as they were oddly amused. Your embarrassment aside, you promised you would **definitely**  be visiting other parts of the underground, hopefully far away from active monsters as possible, whenever these 'peaks' rolled around.

 

No amount of soul balancing was worth that. ... .... ... Even as your pussy twitched in memory, and your mouth salivated at it, just a little ... _yes .. no .. no **no no**_ .... you absolutely .. positively .. could **_not_** do that again ...

 

...

 

...

  
...

 

**F u c k .**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, for a really long time, about why the Humans might of sealed the Monsters underground. I didn't think being pissed off puritans at Monster 'openness' was too far-fetched, but, obviously, it's quite a throw from actual canon. I sort of ended up borrowing that idea for this short smut fic, and, well, here we are - hopefully with everyone's underwear soaked. :D
> 
> \--
> 
> NSFW Tumblr: [sinfulamythyst](sinfulamythyst.tumblr.com) (Random sin pics and other sin-positivity.)  
> SFW Tumblr: [amythyst-hime](amythyst-hime.tumblr.com) (All my vanilla junk, reblogs, and sporadic UT-related stuff.)


End file.
